


anything for my lady

by akumatised (emeraldine)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, The fluffiest fluff, adrien isnt an idiot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldine/pseuds/akumatised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a vicious akuma battle, instead of going their separate ways, Ladybug and Cat Noir choose to spend some time together, sharing and learning more about each other than they ever have before. Crushes are confessed, and a certain cat makes a discovery that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything for my lady

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The pink glow that had undone the damage of every akuma attack in the past filled the air once more, its shimmer bringing the same smile to his Lady’s face as it always had. This smile, though, didn’t quite reach her eyes. Bluebells remained sombre as they roamed around the room, to where the now-normal akuma victim sat, disoriented and red-eyed as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Ladybug headed over to her, consoling her with a vague explanation of the situation, opting not to incriminate the poor woman herself, and sent her on her way with a blank gaze and a stifled yawn. Cat Noir made his way to her, holding back a yawn himself as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“My Lady? Is everything alright?”

“Hmm?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, slightly dazed and surprised at the contact, as if she’d barely registered his approach. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine, just wiped out. That was a tough one.” She managed a tired laugh, but Cat could see the sadness that lingered; laced through deep blue irises and a half-smile. Choosing to delay the conversation he knew needed to be had, he moved the hand that had been on her shoulder, taking her hand and leading her towards the back exit.

“Come on, I know a place where we can relax for a little while; cool off, get our bearings back.”

“Cat, I’m about to detransform!”

“I know, so am I! That’s why we’re going where we are. It’s super close so we don’t have to use what little strength we have left to try and race back to our homes, and it’s been abandoned for literally decades. I’m literally not only the only human that’s been in there in years, but even the only cat that’s been there in years. No one will catch us there, believe me.”

“A-and you’ll promise not to..” Ladybug trailed off, catching the look Cat threw her over his shoulder. 

“My Lady, I’d love to know who’s behind that mask, but I’d never try to make that happen if you weren’t ready.”

“Of course, you’re totally right. Sorry, I-”

“Don’t sweat it, Bugaboo.” He cast her a reassuring smile and could see her visibly relax just a little, as she fell into step with him. Her hold on his hand didn’t loosen, he was pleasantly surprised to note. They found and entered the musty warehouse that had become a semi-regular hideaway for him when he needed to transform and/or release a transformation, and dropped down on the lone mattress in the corner of the room, falling against each other back to back.

“Do you have any idea how ancient this mattress is? Or what it’s doing here?” Ladybug asked with a chuckle.

“Not a clue.” The pair leant back into each other, small smiles still on their faces despite the battle they’d just had. Their transformations wore off almost in sync, and Cat could swear he heard a faint sigh from Ladybug as spandex became something like cotton.

“I could practically fall asleep right now,” he found himself saying. Ladybug laughed in agreement, and the sound morphed into a yawn that only reinforced his words. They sat in silence for a few moments, both processing the fight they’d just barely won.

The Queen of Hearts was not your average akuma. They’d managed to gather that she’d made herself vulnerable to a man she had feelings for, only to be refused and rejected in a way that cannot have been kind, judging by the wrath with which she bore down on Paris that day. Hurt had made her vicious (well, really, that had been Hawkmoth’s doing), and she wasted no time in claiming every man she saw for herself and attempting to do away with every woman. With her eyes she seduced, and with her hands she struck down, so Ladybug had to fight while dodging, and Cat had to fight without watching. A task he didn’t particularly hate when he caught sight of her ridiculous outfit. He wasn’t into fashion the same way his father was, but the family business had taught him enough to know that bright pink and red never looked good together. 

Cat heard a chuckle from Ladybug, bringing him back to reality. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, it’s ridiculous, really. I had a really dumb thought for a minute there.”

“Oh really?”

“Ah, I shouldn’t have said anything! Look, I’m not normally this stupid, I promise.” Cat was intrigued now, and bumped Ladybug’s shoulder with his own.

“Come on, you’ve got me wondering now! Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” His Lady laughed again, the sound somehow out of place in the cold warehouse.

“Well, I had this thought. Like, I know how easy it must be for Hawkmoth to sway somebody but are we really reaching these kinds of desperate measures now? The Queen of Hearts wasn't our first villain to have been spurred by their feelings for someone- so why are things so messed up that someone has to think becoming a villain is what's necessary?? This is  _ supposed to be _ the city of love, for crying out loud!” There was a beat of silence, as Cat mulled over Lady’s words, before she hastily threw a blanket over the whole conversation.

“Uh, forget I said that-  _ these are the kind of conversations that are supposed to happen with your best friend over icecream, not the person you fight crime with _ \- just, let's move on, yeah? That was really stupid, I-”

“My Lady, it's fine”, Cat chuckled. His voice took on a teasing lilt. “Does Bugaboo have a crush?”

Ladybug made a sound that somewhat resembled a squeak and swatted at the only part of him she could properly reach, and he had a feeling if he could see her she'd be bright red.The thought made him smile, despite that other flash of jealousy he wished he could ignore. It was ridiculous, really; maybe she'd known this guy long before they'd met, maybe Cat never even stood a chance with her because her heart was taken forever ago. The thought made him a little more reasonable, true, but it didn't numb the pain.

“...Maybe….” They may have been back to back, but Cat didn't need to be looking at her to know she was smiling in bashful happiness, eyes probably alight as she thought of the guy that made her heart sing. He could hear it all in one word, and in a weird way, that helped.

“Well, go on then, what's he like?”

“Oh, he's so wonderful, Cat, you two would love each other- I think, anyway- but he's smart and funny and kind and-”

“Does he like you?”

Ladybug stopped at Cat’s words, a sigh interrupting her train of thought. He could feel her shoulders sink ever so slightly, and immediately regretted the question.

“I’m pretty sure he'll never see me that way.”

“What?! But that's ridiculous, you're-”

“Ladybug, hero of Paris?” She asked dryly. “If he knew that, maybe I'd have some sway but I can't exactly go around giving away my identity to get a boy; I'm no Volpina.”

“Actually,” Cat started, “I was going to say that you're kind, and hilarious, and your selfless bravery outweighs any person I've ever met before, and if this guy can't see that without the mask to tell him.. Maybe, he's not so wonderful.” It struck Cat for a moment that he may have sounded like a jealous friend, his unrequited feelings getting the better of him, but he truly believed his words. If this guy she'd been pining over honestly couldn't see how incredible she was, he didn't deserve the place she'd given him in her heart; his own jealousy aside.

“No, you don't understand, he's really such a great guy! I mean, you can't exactly judge a guy for not having feelings for someone! And truly if you knew him you'd totally get it, he's the nicest guy you've ever met. And he totally doesn't have to be either; he was born into privilege, like major privilege, but his home is cold and lonely, and I think material wealth is all he’s really got to go home to, because his dad’s a total jerk most of the time. I might be one of his only friends.. But you wouldn’t even know it if you talked to him at school, he’s the kindest person you could ever know. He’s generous, and he’s always looking out for the people that you wouldn’t expect a guy of his reputation to, you know? So I mean, maybe he doesn’t see me as anything more than a friend, and maybe that won’t ever change because my stutter will always linger, but don’t let that be a reflection on him in your head, just because he doesn’t notice me that way. Besides,” she sighed, the torrent of words slowing, “I’m pretty sure I ruined all my chances with him the first time I forgot how to speak in his presence.” 

Cat couldn’t see her, but he had a feeling she was rolling her eyes. “If he doesn’t like me, believe me, that’s my fault, not his.”

Cat was silent, processing her words. Without meaning to, she’d let him in on more about her personal life than she ever had before, and in a weird way, he had a feeling the guy she’d just described could be him. But that meant… he knew his lady. She’d been under his nose all along and he hadn’t even noticed? Assuming that character profile fit nobody but him, which was somewhat unlikely. 

Either way, his next words would surely bring forth a shift of some kind. Whether it was a positive or a negative, he couldn’t be sure.

“You know, I kinda have a crush too?” he began. “Her name’s-”

“No, don’t tell me! We can’t let each other in on anything to do with our identities, Cat!”

“You realise I don’t care in the slightest whether or not you know who I am, right?” Ladybug sighed.

“Alright, whatever.”

“Her name’s Marinette. She’s helped in a couple of battles; you remember her, right?” The sharp inhale behind him indicated pretty well to him that he at least knew her, even if his other theory was incorrect. “Anyway, I’ve kind of gotten to know her pretty well recently, and.. Yeah..” He could feel his cheeks heating up. “She reminds me a lot of you, actually. Like, she’s pretty shy some of the time, but deep down at her core she’s honestly just like you. Anyway, my point in this is, if civilian you is anything like her, which I can guess is absolutely the case, I can't think of a single reason why this guy wouldn't adore you. Besides”, he paused, imagining the faint blush tainting her cheeks, “I happen to think a blushing Ladybug would be pretty adorable.”

Cat stood then, stretching out his limbs and opening his jacket to let Plagg come out of hiding.

“Anyway, I should get going. See you next time, m’lady!” He quieted, directing his attention to Plagg. “Hey bud? Claws out.”

Leaving directly after his risky words might have been considered cowardly, but Cat’s mind was reeling, and he had a feeling his Lady’s would be too. Besides, he had to think carefully about his plan for tomorrow.

 

\-----

 

The next day at school, Marinette was attentive. If she were a little puppy, you can bet her ears would've perked right up at the sound of any voice that could've belonged to  _ him. _ Adrien could see it, plain as day. She'd figured out that her suitor, of sorts, was a student at Francois Dupont. It was almost pathetic, the way his eyes followed her as she flitted about the school, barely aware of the words Alya was saying to her as she went about her day on hyper alert for a certain voice. Adrien chuckled to himself, wondering for probably the billionth time how the two of them hadn't made connections between their civilian selves and superhero alter egos. The girl he’d yearned to know had been sitting right behind him in class, all along? And had never returned his affections, partially because she seemed unaware of how sincere Cat Noir had been underneath the flirty bravado, and partially because…. she was already interested in the other him? That was a thought he couldn't wrap his head around. The usually-shy designer with a heart of pure gold doubling as Paris’ most loved superhero he totally understood, but that same girl wanting him, a broken shell of a kid who merely tried to treat others with the same kindness that always been his mother's trademark? The thought brought a dazed smile to his face, and it wasn't until life recaptured his attention that he even registered the way he was staring at Marinette, eyes wide and a look of pure awe written all over his face.

“DUDE.”

“Huh?” Adrien came back to reality to find Nino, staring quizzically at him and waving his hands in front of his face. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was trying to get your attention! I said your name like 5 times. You really didn't even hear me?”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, sheepish. “Uh, I guess not.”

“Who were you staring at anyway?” Nino turned and followed Adrien's gaze, and when he figured it out his eyes lit up.

“Dude!” He whispered. “Marinette?”

Adrien could only nod, the same smile back on his face.

“Man, I don't know what brought this on but Alya's gonna flip when she finds out! So, what happened, bud?” 

Adrien flicked his attention back to Nino, all too aware of Marinette and Alya’s approach.

“Well, dude, it's uh-”

“- kind of a long story…” At the sound of Marinette’s voice, his eyes immediately found their way back to her. They'd reached the doorway Adrien had been hovering at, and he used this opportunity to hold the door open for the pair.

“Hey, thanks, Adrien!” Alya said with a smile, walking in ahead of Marinette.

“Thanks, Adrien.” Marinette's smile was a little more timid, a little more red-faced, and he couldn't believe, yet again, that he'd never noticed her feelings for him. 

“Hey, no problem”, he responded with a warm smile. As she turned to leave, he leant forward, shocking both himself and Marinette with the words he whispered.

“Anything for My Lady.”

Her face darkened, her jaw dropped and her brow furrowed in an incredulous anger he'd never seen on her face before. He hadn't been anticipating fury, but now as it stood before him he realised that exactly what he should've anticipated.

“You're- I basically TOLD you I- oh, except I didn't explicitly- but of course now you know- ADRIEN! You can't DO that!” 

“Okay! I’m sorry! It's not like I knew you were- you know. And in my defense,  _ I  _ did tell  _ you _ pretty explicitly.”

Marinette's mouth formed a small, shocked “o”, and her eyes immediately softened.

“I-I didn't think about that part.. So, you're.. him, which in itself is gonna take a while to wrap my head around, but that means that if you're him and he likes me…” Hopeful baby blues looked up at him, and those coupled with the small, hesitant smile on Marinette’s face were enough to flood Adrien’s chest with warmth. He nodded in response, his grin wide and immovable as light and joy flooded the face of the girl he'd somehow both recently befriended and long ago fallen for. 

“I wish we could talk on and on about this, but-” As if on cue, Madame Bustier entered the room and Adrien turned back to a speechless Marinette. “We've got class now, sadly. But,” and here he paused, filled with the same surge of Cat Noir bravery (insanity), to take her hand in his and revel in the scarlet blush tinting both their cheeks, “I promise, we will talk about this. Okay?” 

Marinette merely nodded, her dazed smile mirroring the one he'd blatantly worn watching her in the hall earlier. They turned toward their seats just in time to see a scrunched up ball of paper hit the back of Nino’s head, followed by a very obvious and very insistent gesture from Alya for him to switch seats with Marinette. He obeyed immediately, scrambling up to Marinette's usual spot, leaving the two seats at the front for the pair of blushing teens.

“Well, what do you say?” Adrien looked down at Marinette. “Want to sit with me?”

The daze she'd been in for several minutes finally broken, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What kind of question is that, alley cat?”

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little thing because otherwise I probably wouldnt have posted anything for another 6 months or something ridiculous, despite the fact that I've got two other fics in progress. I'm not great at this whole finishing stuff thing, guys.  
> anyway, hope ya loved! & if you want to, you can find me on tumblr at ladybeep.tumblr.com!


End file.
